love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Mimi Faust
Mimi Faust is a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta and one of the show's original six cast members. Before Love & Hip Hop Mimi Faust is the mother of Stevie J's daughter, Eva, originally from Newport News, Virginia. She endured a rough childhood, having been abandoned in Los Angeles, California, by her Scientologist mother at the age of 13. In the 1990s, she was Claudia Jordan's roommate and appeared as a video vixen in music videos for Pharrell Williams and Kelly Price. In 2001, she founded her own cleaning service, Keep It Clean, Inc. During the series, she also embarks on a career as an entertainment manager, author and interior designer. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2012–present) Mimi is introduced on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta as having been in an on-again, off-again relationship with Stevie J for the past fifteen years. It is eventually revealed that he has been in a secret relationship with his artist, Joseline, igniting a feud between the two women that would last for the rest of the series' run. Mimi breaks up with Stevie and enters a relationship with Nikko London in season two, much to the disapproval of her best friend Ariane. The couple's allegedly leaked, highly publicised sex tape, distributed by Vivid Entertainment, is the leading storyline of the show's third season, and in season four, Mimi admits to her friends that the tape was staged. At the fourth season's reunion, it is revealed that her love triangle with Stevie and Joseline was the result of a threesome, well before the show made it to air. In season five, Mimi admits that she is sexually fluid, and enters a relationship with Chris, who would later reveal his identity as a trans man. The two eventually break up, and at the fifth season reunion, she reveals that she has started dating a woman. Her girlfriend is later revealed to be basketball player Ty Young, who appears on the show in seasons seven and eight. Mimi also appears in a supporting role in the spin-off shows Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood and Leave It to Stevie, in an episode of Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live! and in the specials Dirty Little Secrets, Dirty Little Secrets 2, Love & Hip Hop: The Love Edition, Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified (where she won the Romance Gone Wrong category) and 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot. Gallery Opening credits Mimi_s1_opening_gif.gif|Mimi in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 1-3. Mimi_s4_opening_gif.gif|Mimi in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. Mimi_intro_6.gif|Mimi in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 5 & 6. mimi_intro_s7.gif|Mimi in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 7 & 8. Green screen looks 640x480.jpg|Mimi's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 1. 0499c6888c8450f830647a61e045608b.jpg|One of Mimi's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 2. mimi-s2.JPG|One of Mimi's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 2. mimi-s3.JPG|Mimi's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 3. mimi-s4.JPG|Mimi's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. Stevie_joseline_supporting_-_mimi_green_screen_ep_7.jpg|Mimi's green screen look in Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood. love-hip-hop-atlanta-season-5.jpg|Mimi's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 5. Mimi_lits_s1.png|Mimi's green screen look in Leave It to Stevie season 1. mimi-s6.jpg|Mimi's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 6. mimi-s7.JPG|Mimi's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 7. mimi-s8.JPG|Mimi's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 8. Appearances Mimi has made 134 appearances so far. Trivia * In 2018, Mimi was reported to be making up to $100,000 per season. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood Category:Leave It to Stevie Category:LGBT Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Leave It to Stevie (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 8)